


The Love Gained

by Amethystia



Series: Never Enough [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Harry doesn't like bullies, Harry has four kids, Implied Twincest, M/M, Magical Orphanage, Magical Primary School, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: Three years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry and his soulmates are living happily with their children. Harry opens an orphanage and a primary school. The problems begin when his eldest daughter, Lily, starts to attend the school, and tries to make friends her age, only to have their parents pull them away. Harry is not pleased.Sequel to The Power Needed





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, as promised the prologue for the sequel to The Power Needed. It's short, just a little introduction. Hope you like it! Read review and enjoy!

It took a year to complete. The castle was in such disrepair that it needed to be entirely rebuilt. The caretaker’s cottage was scraped entirely.

But eventually it came together. The Marauder Foundation for Magical Children. The orphanage Harry had wanted to create.

He also actively sought out magical children in the muggle world. Those who were hurt or abused for their power, especially, and he brought them in.

In the time it took to open the orphanage, Harry gave birth to another child. A little boy. They named him Sirius Remus Potter-Weasley.

Shortly after the orphanage opened, so did the school. It was called the Lily Evans Institute for Young Witches and Wizards. The Evans Institute, as it was called for short accepted children from ages six to eleven. Harry asked Hermione to run it and help him with the curriculum. He did guest speak in classes sometimes, but mostly focused on raising his children and helping with the orphanage.

By the time Lily was six, she had gained another two younger siblings, in addition to little Sirius.

Harry had thought he, Fred and George would raise Jamie, but Tonks asked if she could. She revealed that she had met her soulmate (a man by the name of Darius Beech) but they had discovered that she was infertile. She adored Jamie and asked Harry if he would mind if they adopted him. Harry, of course, told her that would be lovely, feeling horrible that she would not be able to have children of her own.

Harry, Fred and George named their youngest two, a set of twins, Alexander and Anne.

Both the Evans Institute and the Marauder Foundation were doing well. And business at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was booming. Life was good for them.

Until that was, Lily started to attend the Institute. Then things weren’t so good.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees his daughter of to her first day at the Evans Institute and things do not go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. Hopefully you will like it. Read review and enjoy!

To say that Harry Potter was nervous would be the understatement of the century. His daughter, his eldest daughter, who he was certain had just been a baby a moment ago, was six years old and starting her first year at the Evans Institute, the wizarding primary school he had created. It shared a building with the Marauder Foundation, the magical orphanage he had also created.

Building was not really the right word. Gryffindor Castle had been restored, to what Harry could only assume was its former glory. It was huge, and easily accommodated both the school and the orphanage.

Now, Lily was not his only child. He had a screaming two and a half year old clinging to his leg, demanding to know why he couldn’t go to school with his big sister. His youngest, a set of twins, were being carried by their fathers, sound asleep.

He watched as Lily started to interact with the other children, while parents and teachers mingled. He saw Hermione, giving a speech about the school. He had put her in charge and she was well suited to running, and even teaching at, the school.

He looked back at Lily to see her burst into tears as another parent dragged their child away from her. Harry went quickly to her side.

“Lily, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Mama, I don’t think I wanna go to school.” She said.

“Why not? What happened?” Harry asked, crouching in front of her.

“I was talking to that girl, and we talking about parents, and when I told her that Daddy and Papa are twins, her Mama came and pulled her away, saying it was wrong, and she wasn’t allowed to talk to me.” Lily explained, tearfully. “What did she mean, Mama?” Harry clenched his fists, trying to keep his cool.

“Oh honey, they were just being mean. Some people don’t understand our family. They were very rude about it, they shouldn’t have been.” Harry told his daughter gently.

“Is something wrong with our family?” Lily asked.

“Of course not, sweetie. It’s just not what people consider normal.” Harry explained.

“Why?” Lily asked. Harry sighed.

“I’ll explain when you’re older, sweetheart. Now, go try to make some more friends, and have fun.” Harry said. Lily smiled and hugged him. She patted her brother’s head.

“Okay Mama, love you! Bye Siri! See you after!” She said and wandered off. Harry stood up and sighed, picking up his son and walking over to his soulmates.

“What was…,”

“…that about?”

“Ignorant, bigoted parents telling their child that they are not allowed to talk to Lily.” Harry said, seething.

“Why?” Fred and George asked together. Harry shook his head.

“Because Lily is so damn innocent that she just says things like they are and people assume the worst.” He said, sighing. He put little Sirius down, and put a hand against his stomach. “The little one doesn’t like it when I’m upset.” He continued, feeling his unborn child kick against his hand. He was five months along and really hoping this one wouldn’t be born premature like the others had been.

“What did…,”

“…she say?”

“It doesn’t matter. The parents have no right to make assumptions, regardless of how true they may or may not be.” Harry said. He didn’t want to outright say what he knew those parents were thinking. His soulmates would only blame themselves and Harry didn’t want that.

“You’re scaring…,”

“…us, little seeker.”

Harry shook his head.

“It’s fine, I’ll tell you when we get home.” He said, hoping the subject would be dropped. And it would have, if not for the scream that rang out next.

“Devil child! Product of incest! Stay away from my daughter!”

“Oh no.” Harry said. Fred and George looked very angry. Harry marched over to the woman who was screaming.

“Do not scream at my daughter.” He said, pulling Lily behind him.

“It’s wrong! A horrible corruption of the pure nature of soulmates!” The woman continued.

“The only thing wrong here is your ignorance and bigotry. And the fact you are screaming at a child.” Harry said, his voice cold. Hermione hurried over.

“Is there a problem here?” She asked.

“Yes!” The woman yelled. “Remove that devil child!”

“Stop calling my daughter a devil child!” Harry said, voice rising. His magic reacted as his anger grew. The swirling magic caused his hair to stand up, revealing his scar.

“Oh, I am so sorry, Mr Potter, had I known she was your daughter…” The woman said, looking at him reverently.

“You would have what? Not foisted your nasty opinions on us? Not yelled at _a child_? Not told my daughter that her family, her parents, are wrong in some way?” Harry said, anger not dissipating.

“Harry, please calm down.” Hermione said, putting a hand on his arm.

“I will not! This _woman_ yelled at my child and repeatedly called her _wrong_ and then when she realized _who I am_ she tries to apologize! She still believes all these things she said, and if I had been anyone else, she would have continued to say them!” Harry ranted. The woman looked terrified.

“This is a safe space! We will not tolerate hatred or prejudice of any kind.” Hermione said firmly. She turned to the woman. “If you want to teach your child these things, then they are not welcome in this school.” She informed her.

“You cannot deny my daughter the right to attend this school!” The woman exclaimed.

“No, I cannot.” Hermione said, calmly, “But he can.” She indicated Harry. “He owns the school and the castle, he has the right to demand that anyone leave. And you have just insulted him, his daughter and his soulmates.” She continued, just as calm.

“Mr Potter, I—,”

“It is unfair to judge a child by the opinions of their parents, but children are like sponges, they absorb the opinions of those around them, good or bad. They can overcome this, with good influences and a strong sense of self, but not if these opinions are continuously reiterated in a child’s home.” Harry said, calming down slightly. He had done a lot of research in child psychology since opening the orphanage and the school, both magical and muggle. He also spoke from personal experience. “I am a forgiving person by nature, and I would not like to deny any child an education, but it seems you are in need of an education as well. Do not pass judgment on situations you do not understand and don’t yell at children. Two very simple things. If you can abide by these things, then your daughter is more than welcome to attend the Evans Institute.” Harry went on. “But, if I find out that your daughter is bullying any student at this school, my own daughter or not, you and your daughter will not be welcome here.”

“Of course, Mr Potter, I’m so sorry.”

“Good. Hermione, I believe its time for the parents to leave and day one to begin for the students?” Harry looked at Hermione, who had been watching him in awe.

“Oh, yes, right.” She said, collecting her thoughts. “Students, follow me!” She said, and the children lined up behind her as she led them from the room. Harry had to hold Sirius back from following his older sister. Harry picked up his son and went to join his soulmates.

“That was…,”

“…amazing, Harry.”

Harry shook his head.

“I just want her to be okay. I’m not going to kid myself into thinking one small speech is going to make any of those people change their ways. I just hate bullies.” He said, sighing.

“This is…,”

“…our fault.”

“No, it isn’t.” Harry said, shaking his head. “Don’t blame yourself for the words of other people. They have no right to judge. None at all.” He told them firmly.

\--

Harry went to pick Lily up from school by himself. Fred and George were busy with their shops and Harry had left his younger children in the care of the house-elves. She was very quiet as they flooed home.

“How was your first day, sweetie?” Harry asked, once they were at home, surrounded by house-elves in the massive kitchen of Potter Manor. Harry was cooking, which he enjoyed doing. The house-elves were always willing to show him more recipes.

“Fine.” Lily said, sitting at the table with a workbook.

“Did they assign you homework already?” Harry asked.

“Not really. Auntie Hermione said we should each try to write down some words we know, but it’s not manda-mando—,” Lily struggled for the word.

“Mandatory?” Harry asked. Lily nodded.

“Yes. That’s it. She said it means we don’t have to do it. But we should, right? Since she asked us to?”

“So are you going to do it?” Harry asked. Lily nodded.

“I want to be smart just like Auntie Hermione. Uncle Ron says she’s the smartest person in the world.” Lily told him.

“Ron would say that.” Harry said with a laugh. “But he’s probably right, Hermione is certainly the smartest person I know.”

“You’re smart too, Mama.” Lily said. Harry smiled.

“Not that smart, baby. But that’s okay, you’re going to be way smarter than me.” Harry said.

“And Daddy and Papa are smart too! They invent things!” Lily said, smiling happily, obviously whatever had made her unhappy was slipping from her mind.

“Yes, they invent wonderful things, don’t they?” Harry said.

“Do you think Daddy would help me with my writing? He has such pretty writing.” Lily said. Harry smiled.

“Yes, he does. But he can’t write the words for you, you have to write them yourself.” Harry told her. Lily pouted.

“Maybe he can show me how to write pretty, then?” Lily asked.

“I’m sure he will.” Harry assured her. He finished making the stew he had been working on, putting it on to simmer and asking the elves to keep an eye on it.

Just then, baby Alex cried out. He was being carried by Bluebell, who was attempting to calm him. Harry went over.

“Here, Bluebell, I’ve got him.” He said, taking his son.

“Of course, Master Harry. He’s just being fussy.” She said, smiling.

“Hey, little guy, what’s got you upset then, huh?” Harry cooed at the little red-haired boy. He bounced the boy up and down until he calmed. He carried the now calm boy on his hip and went to pick up his twin, Anne, from her play mat.

“Master Harry, you should not be carrying both of them right now!” Bluebell admonished. “You are five months pregnant, and you have a tendency to deliver prematurely.”

“I’m fine, Bluebell.” Harry insisted.

“She’s right…,”

“…little seeker.”

Fred and George had returned. Lily and Sirius ran to greet them. Harry smiled at his soulmates. He went over and kissed them, then handed Alex and Anne to them.

“Fine, fine, you take them.” He said, grinning. Then he swayed a bit. “Oh, I think I need to sit down.” He nearly collapsed but Bluebell summoned a chair to catch him.

“Harry, are…,”

“…you okay.”

Fred and George looked very concerned. Harry nodded.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just a little dizzy.”

“Master Harry has overexerted himself today! He needs to be more careful!” Bluebell told them firmly.

“I’m fine, I have to finish dinner.” Harry protested. Bluebell shook her head.

“The other elves and I will finish dinner.” She told him. Harry sighed, knowing that between her and his soulmates, he wouldn’t be doing anything more strenuous than sitting for the rest of the day.

\--

Weeks went by and Harry’s dizzy spells got worse. Andromeda put him on bed rest until the baby was born. Harry hated every second of it, but the elves made sure he stayed in bed. Harry was convinced nothing was wrong and they were just being over cautious because of how his other pregnancies had gone.

Lily’s had been the roughest of course, with the tournament and his young age. Sirius’ had been only moderately easier. He’s managed to wait until thirty-two weeks. And with Alex and Anne, he’d had terrible morning sickness and ended up giving birth at twenty-six weeks, similarly as with Lily.

This particular pregnancy had been going well, until now. The best he’d had so far. But Andromeda had told him that the stress of Lily starting school and all that had entailed had put the baby in distress. Not to mention that fact that he routinely carried Sirius or one or both of the baby twins around.

“I feel fine!” Harry insisted again, when he was prevented from going to a crying Anne by elf magic.

“Master Harry, your Healer has ordered bed rest and bed rest you shall have! Dottie will help Little Mistress Anne.” Bluebell told him firmly.

“But what if she just wants her Mama?” Harry asked, hating how upset he sounded.

“Then Dottie will bring her here, and you may hold her while remaining in bed.” Bluebell assured him. Another house-elf popped into the room.

“Master Harry, there is an urgent letter from Miss Hermione.” He said, handing the letter to Harry.

“Thank you, Marty.” Harry said, taking the letter. Marty the house-elf nodded and popped away. Harry quickly opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I know you are on bed rest but there has been an incident involving Lily here at the school. She is not physically hurt but I fear she has been quite emotionally hurt. I do not know exactly what happened, only that two older girls were taunting her at lunch and she had a serious bout of accidental magic, sending both girls to the Hospital Wing. Neither are seriously hurt, but their parents have been notified._

_I don’t know if you can come pick her up yourself, or perhaps send someone, as I know Fred and George are out of the country. If not, I can call Ron and he can bring her to you. She is very upset and it would be best if she was not here when the parents of the two girls arrive. I fear they will not handle it well._

_Hermione_

Harry dropped the letter onto the bed.

“Bluebell, I need you to pick up Lily from school.” He told the house-elf.

“Did something happen, Master Harry?” Bluebell asked. Harry nodded.

“Please, just go get her.” Harry said. Bluebell nodded and popped away.

Harry wished Fred and George were here, but they were traveling to get rare ingredients for their latest invention. They had both gone in order to cover more ground and return more quickly, and were expected back tomorrow, but of course something bad had to happen today.

A few minutes later Bluebell returned with Lily in tow. Lily leapt onto the bed and hugged Harry tightly.

“Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

“I didn’t mean to do it, I swear! Only they were saying mean things about you and Daddy and Papa and then…and then they were screaming. Auntie Hermione said it was my accidental magic, but I…I didn’t wanna hurt anyone…I swear!” Lily sobbed into his shoulder. Harry tried to calm her but the poor girl just kept crying.

“Bluebell, do you know where Fred and George are?” Harry asked his head house-elf.

“Yes, Master Harry.”

“Can you get them?” He asked. “I hate to cut their trip short, but Lily needs all her parents right now.”

Bluebell nodded and popped away. She returned moments later with George.

“I’ll go get Master Fred now.” She said and was gone again.

“Harry, is something wrong?” George asked, going to the edge of the bed in alarm. Harry nodded and handed him the letter. Soon Bluebell was back with Fred and Harry explained everything to both of them.

“Was I a fool to think our children could have a normal childhood?” Harry asked softly once Lily had cried herself to sleep, cuddled between the three of them.

“Normal is…,”

“…boring, angel.”

Harry gave a quiet laugh.

“Would boring be so bad for once?” He asked.

“Harry, children can be…,”

“…cruel, you know that.”

“Yes they can. But they learned that cruelty somewhere, and it’s my fault Lily was their target.” Harry said, hanging his head.

“No, little seeker…,”

“…it’s not your fault…,”

“…don’t blame yourself…,”

“…for things you can’t control.”

“Then who do I blame?” Harry asked.

“Blame their parents.” Fred and George said together and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“If only I were able to leave this bed, I could deliver another scathing _lesson_ to said parents.” Harry said.

“Since you can’t…,”

“…we will just have to…,”

“…deliver it instead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullying is something I experienced a lot growing up so I have plenty of experience to draw from. Next up, Harry goes into labour and Lily refuses to return to school.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry watches from the sidelines as his daughter suffers. Eventually he's had enough and decides to do something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I hoped, but I haven't been feeling very well. It's also shorter than I hoped but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Read, review and enjoy!

Weeks turned to months, and still Harry was on bed rest. Andromeda said the baby was doing well now, but one wrong move could send him into early labour, or seriously harm the child.

According to Hermione, Lily was becoming increasingly withdrawn and the parents of the two girls her accidental magic had lashed out at were demanding her removal from the school. Hermione was resisting them, but they were threatening to take it up with the department of education in the Ministry.

Harry was not a fool, he knew that the accidental magic was only the excuse; these people were of the same ilk as the woman who had called Lily a devil child on her first day.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts by a loudly slamming door. He frowned. A few moments later Fred and George entered the room, looking absolutely exhausted.

“Did Lily just slam her door? Did she have a bad day?” Harry asked. His soulmates sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

“When we picked her up, she had a black eye and bruises on her arms. She looked like she’d been crying.” Fred told him.

“Then we were ambushed by some very angry parents. Apparently Lily’s magic acted out again and the same two girls who were injured last time, ended up stuck in a toilet for three hours.” George continued.

“Bruises?! A black eye!?” Harry exclaimed. “Who hurt her?”

“No one would confess, but I’m betting it was those two girls.” Fred said. Harry frowned.

“Are you two okay, you aren’t finishing each other’s sentences? What’s wrong?” Harry asked, concerned.

“Sorry, angel, but the shop in Diagon Alley was defaced this morning…,”

“…and those parents were shouting at Lily when we arrived to pick her up…,”

“…it’s just been a really long day.”

“Hey, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Harry told them, reaching out to take their hands. “So, why did Lily slam her door?”

“When we got home, she screamed that she was never going back to that ‘horrible place’ and stomped off to her room.” George told him.

“Damn it, I’m going to kill those bitches! How dare they do this to our daughter!” Harry raged.

“Harry, calm down, Andromeda said no stress, remember?” Fred said, squeezing his hand. Harry closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, a few tears slipping out.

“I just…I didn’t want any of them to have to go through what I did, you know? My childhood sucked, I don’t want that for my babies.” Harry said quietly.

“Hey, little seeker…,”

“…don’t cry, we’ll sort…,”

“…this out, we promise.”

Harry opened his eyes as Fred and George wiped away his tears. He took a calming breath.

“You said your shop was defaced?” Harry asked. Fred and George exchanged a look.

“It’s nothing to…,”

“…worry about…,”

“…probably some kids…,”

“…messing around.”

“I should go talk to Lily.” Harry said, moving to get out of the bed. He was held back by Fred and George.

“Bed rest…,”

“…remember?”

“I’m fine. I need to talk to Lily. She must be feeling so alone right now.” Harry said, still struggling to get up.

“Harry, you are…,”

“…already stressed enough.”

Before Harry could argue further there was a knock at the door. Fred got off the bed to answer it. Lily was there, her face tear stained, and marred by the aforementioned black eye.

“Daddy, can I talk to Mama?” Lily asked Fred, who smiled at her and stood aside.

“Of course you can, Lily-flower.” He told her. She ran past him and jumped on the bed, burying her face in Harry’s shoulder.

“Mama, it was awful. Please, please don’t make me go back.” She sobbed. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. Do you want to tell me what happened?” He asked her softly.

“I tried to ignore them. That’s what Auntie Hermione kept telling me. Ignore them and they would go away. But they didn’t. They just got mad. They hit me and grabbed me. So I locked them in the bathroom. I didn’t know what else to do.” Lily said, between sobs.

“Oh baby, I’m so sorry.” Harry said, clutching his daughter close. Sirius came running in through the still open door.

“Lily! Lily!” He said excitedly, climbing on the bed and jumping up and down.

“Sirius, what have we told you about jumping on the bed while Mama is resting?” George scolded the young boy.

“I’m not sposed to. Cuz the baby in Mama’s belly needs to sleep.” Sirius said, sitting down on the bed. “But Lily promised to pway with me!”

“Your sister isn’t feeling very good, Siri.” Fred told him, closing the door and coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Sirius frowned.

“Why, Daddy?” He asked.

“She got hurt at school. She just wants to cuddle right now.” Fred told him, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Lily hurt?” Sirius asked, sounding upset.

“I’m fine, Siri. Maybe Bell will play with you?” Lily told her little brother. Both of them still referred to Bluebell as Bell.

“But I always have ta pway with Bell! You never pway with me anymore!” Sirius jumped of the bed and ran to the door, yanking it open and slamming it behind him. Harry winced at the noise.

“Can we spell the doors to be unslammable?” Harry asked his soulmates. They laughed.

“I’m sure we could find…,”

“…or invent a spell for that.”

There was another knock at the door. Fred went to answer it again. It was Hermione this time.

“Hermione, is something wrong?” Harry asked.

“I just wanted to make sure Lily was okay.” Hermione said, approaching to stand by the bed. “I passed Sirius in the hall, he didn’t look too happy.”

“He’s just bored. He misses Lily a lot while she’s at school.” Harry explained. Hermione nodded.

“Well, I’m very worried about Lily. Things are not looking good. A group of parents has filed a petition to have Lily removed from the school.” Hermione said, sighing.

“They can’t do that? Can they?” Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

“Legally, no, since you own the school. But they can threaten to make it difficult for us to run the school. Convince the Department of education to take away our permits and even blackmail our staff into quitting.” She said. Lily started to cry again.

“This all my fault!” She said, burying her face in Harry’s shoulder. Harry shook his head firmly.

“No, no, my darling, this is not your fault. This is the fault of the people who teach their children to be bullies. What they did to you was not right.” He assured his daughter. Then he looked at Hermione. “I think a school meeting is in order. Invite all the parents, students, and staff. I think it’s time I spoke to them all.”

Hermione smiled and nodded, and left swiftly.

“You’re going to pull the…,”

“…‘Saviour of the Wizarding World’ card?”

“Absolutely, if it saves our daughter any more pain. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for our children.” Harry said, stroking Lily’s hair.

\--

After much convincing, Andromeda said Harry would be okay to get out of bed this once, as long as he sat as much as possible and tried to keep as stress free as possible.

It was December 18th, shortly before the Holidays, that Hermione arranged for everyone to meet.  When Harry walked into the room, assisted by Fred and George, his scar was on a full display. A hush fell over the crowd. Harry sat in a chair at the front of the room.

“You’ll excuse me if I sit. I’m nearly nine months pregnant.” Harry said, staring out at the parents, students and teachers assembled.

“I had really hoped that this would be unnecessary, but it seems that bullying is a huge issue in this school. In a school like this, with children aged six to eleven, accidental magic incidents will happen. Part of the purpose of the school is to make sure that when students enter Hogwarts at age eleven, they are prepared, magically as well as mentally and emotionally.” Harry began, his voice low, but carrying throughout the room.

“I started this school with that purpose in mind, two years ago. I wanted to create a safe space for young witches and wizards to learn about our world, and even the muggle world. And for two years, it seemed to be fine. Any incidents that happened were small and easily dealt with, even bullying. Children learn by example, and it seemed that a good example was being set. That is, until this year.” Harry paused briefly, catching his breath.

“Of course, this year I was not just the owner of the school. I was a parent to a student attending. You may call me biased, or whatever other word comes to mind. You say those words in front of your children and they repeat them to my daughter. Maybe you even tell them to say those things to her. Maybe you tell them to hurt her, and others. Maybe you don’t. Maybe they see you treating other people like that. Whatever the case may be, it is not appropriate.” Harry shook his head, eyes flicking to some of the parents he knew to be responsible.

“My daughter had two major incidents of accidental magic in the three and a half months she has attended this school. The first occurred when two older girls were continuously taunting and bullying her. She caused them to be pushed away from her, with some force. All it resulted in were a few bruises easily healed by the nurse. The second occurred after the same two girls had given her a black eye and bruises all over her arms. And there was no harm done, she merely locked them in a bathroom, so they could not get to her.” Harry sighed.

“These two incidents, both of which caused my daughter more emotional and physical harm then the two girls, have prompted a group of parents to call for her removal from the school. Her removal! She’s a child! A child who was just trying to defend herself!” Harry’s grew louder as he spoke.

“She’s a devil child! Born of incest! She is a danger to our children!” One parent shouted. Harry’s eyes snapped to the woman.

“You! You are one of the parents of the girls who attacked my daughter, are you not?” Harry stood, legs shaking.

“My daughter was one of that horrible girl’s victims, you mean?”

“VICTIM?!” Harry screamed. “Your daughter is a bully! Not a victim! She should be the one removed from the school, not my daughter!” He went on, approaching the woman. Fred and George followed just behind him.

“My daughter was just defending herself!” The woman insisted.

“You know who I am, yes?” Harry asked, eerily calm as he grew close. The woman nodded. “And you know what I’ve done?” Another nod. “Did you know that my daughter was there? When I defeated Voldemort?” Many people flinched. “She would not let me go, and I fought twice as hard because I was protecting her. And you know what Voldemort took from me? Long before I faced him in battle? He took my parents.” Harry paused, standing in front of the woman.

“I grew up with my muggle aunt and uncle. My life before age eleven was horrible. Honestly, my life before age fourteen was not much better, but at least I had Hogwarts, and friends. But before that? My aunt and uncle hated me, my cousin routinely made a game of my torment. I had many incidents of accidental magic in those days. I even trapped my cousin in a display at the zoo once.” Harry watched the woman for any reaction.

“I will fight against bullies any time I see one. I have removed magical children from abusive muggle families, but perhaps I should look at the magical world too. Maybe something else pushed your daughter to act the way she did? Maybe she saw you acting that way, and wanted your approval.” Harry suggested, thinking about how Draco had acted before they became friends.

“Are you suggesting I abuse my daughter? How absurd!” The woman cried.

“Yes, it should be absurd! But people abuse their children all the time. As a mother, I cannot understand it. But once a bully, always a bully, it seems.” Harry said.

“Are you accusing me of something, Mr Potter?”

“Yes, yes, I am.” Harry said, nodding. “It has been decided that the school will be conducting home visits to assess the living situation of each child. Should anything be found, the child will be taken to the Marauder Foundation, the orphanage attached to this school. They will remain there until a full investigation is done, including a memory search done by mind healers.” Harry informed the crowd.

“You can’t do that!”

“Actually, he can.” Amelia Bones approached from the shadows. “I have fully sanctioned the actions, as Minister. We have created a new department to oversee this process, the Department of Child Welfare.”

“I will have no more bullying in this school. The punishment will become more severe each time. Leading to expulsion if the bullying gets out of hand. Our children deserve a safe place to learn and prepare for Hogwarts, let’s give them that.” Harry concluded. The cheers outweighed the cries of outrage. Harry smiled. But then there was a wave of pain through his abdomen. He put his hand on his distended stomach and nearly fell, only to be caught by Fred and George.

“Harry, what’s wrong…,”

“…is it the baby?”

Harry nodded.

“I think it’s coming.” He gasped out.

\--

By the time they returned home, Harry was in full labour. Fred had sent a patronus to Andromeda while George got Harry comfortable on the bed. Andromeda arrived about ten minutes later.

“I told him not to stress himself!” She said. “At least it’s not as early as any of the others.”

Within a few hours, a small but healthy boy was born with a tiny tuft of black hair and Harry’s green eyes.

“His name is Henry George Potter-Weasley.” Harry told Andromeda, smiling down at the little boy in his arms. This feeling never got old. Holding his newborn in his arms and feeling content. Andromeda prepared the birth certificate.

“Harry, please wait a few years before having another child. I’m not saying you can’t have another one, but just wait a couple of years first, okay?” Andromeda said, adding the last part when Harry’s face fell.

“Okay, I guess.” Harry said, not looking away from the young boy’s face.

“Harry, you are not giving your body enough time to heal. Just let it heal, and maybe wait until you have a bit less stress in your life, okay?” Andromeda insisted.

“We’ll make sure…,”

“…no more children for a few years.”

“Good.” Andromeda said, looking at Fred and George. “I assume you still remember the correct contraceptive charms?” They turned bright red but nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked Harry's rant. It took a few tries to get it right. Also, there will be quite a few kids removed from their homes over the next few chapters and I need help with names. I'm all out of ideas after naming quite a few other characters and could use some help! Thank you!
> 
> Up next, the brand new Department of Child Welfare, with Harry at their side, remove their first child from a wizarding home.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first home inspection that leads to the removal of a child does not go how Harry hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the reason this chapter took so long was because I realized I may have bitten of more than I can chew with the plot I chose. Hopefully I can turn things around, but I may have to completely change the rest of the plot...I don't know. As always, read, review and enjoy.

Harry was not allowed out of bed for another two weeks. The labour had been very hard on his body. He received regular reports about the home visits for the students.

When Andromeda finally gave him the all clear, he immediately threw himself into the investigations.  He was present for the first visit that led to the removal of a child.

Evidence of abuse was everywhere, from the terrified look on the young boy’s face to the forced smile on his father’s and the bruises on his mother’s. The boy’s name was Ethan and Harry personally took him to the orphanage, making sure to collect anything the boy wanted to bring with him.

The parents who had yet to be visited seemed upset by this. Harry knew that they would try to cover up any and all evidence at this point, now that they understood how serious it was.

Harry had given the goblins the pleasure of going through the memories of the parents. Children were rare and precious to goblins and they did not take kindly to the abuse of the young of any race. Harry had learned this when they so vehemently prosecuted Dumbledore.

The case didn’t result in much. But it did present a dilemma. The goblins had declared the father guilty of beating his wife and son. But it was illegal to separate a soulmate pairing. Except in extremely extenuating circumstances. To incarcerate the father might make things worse for the mother. To incarcerate them together would be punishment for the mother who had done very little to deserve it. And separating the boy from his mother, especially when he didn’t want to be, wouldn’t be fair either.

Harry had not considered that one parent might be guilty while the other innocent. Or if they were, he had anticipated worse crimes, perhaps because they were all he had to go on. The only real comparisons he could make were to his own situation or to Draco’s. In his case, he had not wanted to remain with the Durselys and neither were particularly innocent. And in Draco’s, Narcissa had been willing to suffer a bit if it meant Draco no longer had to. No other situations he knew really compared, because it had not been direct guardians perpetrating the abuse.

He wondered if he had made a mistake. As much as he would like to rid the world of any kind of domestic abuse, was it feasible? Especially in a world where separation of soulmates could be worse than the initial abuse. So he did the only thing he could think of. He asked the child.

“Ethan, I promise that no one is going to hurt you.” Harry began, sitting across from Ethan in his office at the orphanage. “But I need to ask you a few questions.”

“The aurors and the goblins asked me lots of questions.” Ethan replied. The boy was barely nine years old. He had spoken out against his father when asked, but hadn’t said much else.

“I know they did, but they were asking to find out what happened. I’m asking so we can figure out what to do next.” Harry told him gently. Ethan nodded.

“Okay.” The boy said.

“If you could decide, all by yourself, where you wanted to live, and with whom, what would you choose?” Harry asked. Ethan gulped, then he looked down.

“I want to go home.” He said. “I miss my mum and I…I want to live with her.” Harry nodded.

“That’s fine, Ethan, but, we have run into a few problems.” Harry explained.

“Problems?” Ethan asked, looking up at Harry and frowning.

“What do you know about soulmates, Ethan?” Harry asked. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Mum and Father are soulmates. Mum says I’ll find out mine on my fourteenth birthday. You get a mark on your arm. Mum and Father have them, and you’ve got one. Lots of people cover them up, though. Mum said soulmates could be very private.” Ethan said, looking at the mark on Harry’s wrist.

“Did your Mum tell you what happens if soulmates are separated?” Harry asked. He didn’t want to do this, but he needed the boy to understand. His father would not be allowed to continue hurting him, but he needed to understand if his mother made a different decision. Harry would be talking to her next.

“Mum said it was bad…” Ethan said, in a small voice. He looked up at Harry, his eyes wide, as if he finally understood what Harry was trying to tell him. “Is something going to happen to Mum?” He asked. Harry sighed.

“I don’t know, Ethan. Every soulmate pairing is different. Your Mum may not feel the effects for month, or even years.” Harry told him.

“Is it going to hurt her, if Father goes away? More than if he stayed?” Ethan asked. Harry hadn’t expected the boy to make that leap. It was a notion Harry well understood, the desire to keep those he loved from pain, even if it meant enduring pain himself, or worse.

“I don’t know, Ethan.” Harry said. He had read all the reports. The physical abuse had mostly been targeted at Ethan’s mother. It was more emotional abuse for Ethan, which Harry knew could be bad too. The abuse was almost…tame compared to what Harry himself had endured. But he didn’t want to belittle what the boy and his mother had gone through.

“If it’s better for Mum…he can stay.” Ethan said. Harry shook his head.

“That isn’t an option, Ethan, I’m sorry. Your father has broken the law.” Harry told the boy with a sigh. He’d backed himself into a corner and this was just the first case. Ethan looked down.

“Oh…right.” He said. Harry sighed heavily.

“Alright Ethan, can you please go get your mother and send her in? She should be waiting outside. You can wait outside for her and spend some time with her after I speak to her, alright?” Harry asked the boy. Ethan nodded and hoped down from his chair. He opened the door, and hugged his mother, who smiled at him then released him and entered the office, closing the door behind her.

“Mr Potter, thank you for looking after my son while…all of this has been going on.” She said, sitting in the chair her son had vacated.

“Of course, Mrs Trimborne, our goal is to help children.” Harry told her. “But there are a few things I need to ask.”

“Please, if it helps, ask away.” The woman told him. Harry nodded.

“I have read all the reports and I’ve spoken to your son, but one problem remains.” Harry told her. “Your husband is your soulmate and I know all too well what separation can cause. But he has also broken the law, and harmed you and your son. The Wizengamot, in conjunction with myself and the goblins, has sentenced him to five years in prison. Not Azkaban, but one of the other Ministry run prisons in the country. You have two options, and I’m afraid neither is ideal. You can remain at home with your son and endure the separation. Visits can be arranged, to lessen the consequences, but they will be fully supervised and may not help. The other option is for you to be with him and for your son to remain here. I don’t like this option, as you are not guilty, but since you are soulmates, we have to offer it.”

“Are you telling I have to choose between the pain and insanity of a damaged soulmate bond and being apart from my son for five years?” The woman asked, her eyes wide.

“I’m afraid we don’t have any other choice.” Harry said, sadly.

“You’ve given me an impossible choice, Mr Potter.” She told him, tears in her eyes.

“And what exactly did you expect to happen? For things to go back to normal? For your husband to return home with nothing more than a stern warning so you never had to make the choice?” Harry asked, his voice cold.

“I don’t know! Abuse is normal, Mr Potter! I can handle a few punches. You are breaking up a family for something that occurs all the time!”

“It shouldn’t be normal! You shouldn’t have had to endure those punches.” Harry told her firmly.

“He’s my soulmate, Mr Potter. My dominant. He can do what he likes.” The woman’s voice sounded resigned.

“No, he can’t. He is not exempt from the law simply because he is a dominant.” Harry snapped. He hated that backwards way of thinking. He remembered how much attitudes like that had terrified Hermione when she discovered she was a submissive, even if Ron would never do those things.

“What do you want me to say? I can’t make this choice. My son and I will suffer regardless.” She replied shortly. She stood and left the office. Harry just stared after her.

\--

“I think I’ve miscalculated.” Harry said. It was late, and he was lying in bed, as his soulmates got ready for bed.

“Why?” Fred and George asked together. Harry sighed.

“The removing children from abusive parents. It’s not as simple as I hoped.” Harry said.

“Why not…,”

“..little seeker?” Fred and George asked, climbing into bed with him.

“Because I forgot to take into account soulmate pairings, out-dated ideas of dominants, and children who are more selfless than their parents.” He told them, shaking his head.

“Did something…,”

“…happen today?”

Harry explained his conversations with Ethan and his mother to them.

“Things are more complicated than I thought.” He concluded. “I set out to help our daughter, and maybe save a few children. I didn’t think it would turn into…this.”

“You were doing what…,”

“...you thought was right.”

“I know. But it’s not as simple as I wanted it to be. I wanted to remove the children from abusive environments and be done with it. All my research into child psychology and I thought a simple change of scenery would save them. I was wrong and this project could end up doing more harm than good.” Harry said, getting comfortable between his soulmates.

“But Lily is doing…,”

“…better, right?”

Harry nodded.

“Take the small victories, little seeker…,”

“…and leave the rest for when you have a clearer head.”

“That was actually really wise.” Harry said, smiling. Fred and George laughed.

“We are wise…,”

“…every once and a while.”

“Thank you.” Harry said softly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

\--

Harry fought to keep a neutral face a few days later when Ethan and his mother shared a tearful goodbye. The woman had chosen her husband. She was to be imprisoned with him. She would not see her son for five years. Visits might be permitted, but not very often. Ethan was to remain the Marauder Foundation until his parents’ release. He would be fourteen when they returned.

Harry wasn’t sure how he felt. It was a terrible choice he had presented the woman with, and could he honestly judge her choice? He wanted to, but he knew what soulmate separation could do.

He hadn’t anticipated how difficult these cases would be. Harry had expected the inspections to be simple. All he had wanted to do was help the children, not break up families. But, looking at Ethan’s tear stained face, he realized that he may have caused more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about that. Not my best work. Hopefully I can recover some semblance of a plot after this...


End file.
